


On the Nature of Storms

by BlackRook



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pondering on the nature of storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Storms

Jim finished cooking on small kitchen of the rented cabin and went to the main room to enlist Sandburg’s help in setting the table. Sandburg, though, was on the same spot and in the same position Jim had left him in an hour ago – standing by the window watching the storm outside. And that was strange. Jim rarely saw Blair completely still; hell, forget still, even quiet Blair happened only on two occasions – either they were in a really dangerous situation, or Blair was really upset about something without being pissed off at it at the same time. (Because when Blair was pissed, everyone in three mile radius knew it.) But right now there wasn’t any danger around, and as far as Jim knew, Blair had no reason for depression, except the fact they were locked in by that damn storm. Yet the previous two days of their vacation the weather had been great, and they both had enjoyed themselves; even this morning, when it had started raining, Blair had curled on the sofa with a book and was completely content. But as rain had turned into storm, Blair had abandoned his book and went to watch, and had been standing there since, as if trying to prove the Guides could zone, too.

Jim came close and asked casually:  
“Chief, something interesting out there?”

To his surprise, Sandburg reacted immediately, shrugging and saying “The storm.”

“They happen here quiet often, Chief. Anything particular about that one?”

“Nah. Just pondering on its nature.”

“Hmm. Pondering?”

“Yeah. It’s not an easy question, you know?”

“No, I don’t. Care to enlighten me?” Usually Jim knew better than to ask a question which would undoubtedly result in another trip to Sandburg zone, but today he was bored, curious a little and got time. Blair, of course, grabbed the opportunity and began a tale.

“When I was thirteen, we spent the fall semester in one small farm in Colorado. The farm belonged to Naomi’s Uncles, or maybe they were her Mom’s Uncles, I’m not sure. She thought they were a strange pair, but I liked them anyway.”

Jim whistled mentally. If Naomi thought someone was strange, they must have been certifiable.

“They were harmless old men, crazy about gardening. And I mean crazy, they used more rituals to grow fruit than a shaman down the Amazon! Next to the gardening, though, they loved telling stories and arguing about abstract topics, nature of storms one of their favorite. And Colorado’s weather provided plenty of examples.”

“And?” Jim prompted, when Blair had gone quiet.

“Well, Uncle Obie thought every storm was a battle between the good and the evil and he judged the outcome of each one by the damage done by it. Uncle Abie, on the contrary, was sure a storm was a night of passion between the earth and the sky. I quoted my science teacher on them, speaking about changes in atmospheric pressure and hydrologic cycle, but they didn’t listen. And some years later I started thinking they talked more sense than that teacher…”

There was another pause, after which Blair turned to face his friend and asked with a smile: “So, Jim, what do you think is going on out there, the battle or the night of passion?”

“You sure you can tell the difference between the two, Chief? With all your experience in that ongoing disaster…”

“ ‘That is my love life’ ha, ha. As if you’re the man to talk.”

Jim laughed out loud and slapped his friend on the shoulder. “Yeah, guilty. Come on, Darwin, leave the absract topics to old uncles. The dinner is ready.”


End file.
